The Sailor Senshi Rise Again
by Sirius I'm Serious
Summary: A comical yet slightly serious story about the lives of the Sailor Senshi. Is set after the end of the anime, but with limited knowledge, having only seen the movies, a few episodes of the first and last seasons, and most of the third.
1. The Incident

Disclaimer: _I am afraid that I do not own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own some of the hilarious situations that they get themselves into. Read and enjoy!_

_Oh yeah, and don't worry: there's plenty more to come!_

**The Sailor Senshi Rise Again:**

Chapter 1: The Incident

"Yeah, yeah. Just GET OUT!" Haruka shouted.

Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako trudged down the stairs. Usagi was slowly inching down them, still trying to get on Haruka's nerves.

"Hurry up!" Haruka shoved Usagi, who went crashing down the stairs, screaming the whole way. When she finally tumbled to the bottom, she was shouting, "Ah! My leg! My leg! I think it's broken!"

"Usagi! Are you alright?" Ami ran over to Usagi, with the others following closely behind. Ami closely examined Usagi's leg, which was swelling and turning a nasty shade of purple. "I think Usagi's actually right for a change. Her leg IS broken!"

Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako glared up at Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna, who didn't seem to be embarrassed at all. Michiru turned to Haruka and asked, "Was that really necessary?"

Haruka looked at Michiru. "Uhh… Sure…. I didn't mean for her to break her leg… I just… wanted her to move faster…"

The Outer Senshi looked down at the Inner Senshi, who were now calling an ambulance to the scene. "Get her out of here. We don't want to be blamed for this." Haruka quickly turned away and headed back to her room. Michiru followed.

"Can we help?" Setsuna asked, coming quickly down the stairs.

"Yeah. Is there anything we can do?" Hotaru asked, following right behind Setsuna.

"We'll just have to make her comfortable until the paramedics arrive," Ami instructed.

The Senshi waited until the paramedics quickly and efficiently carried Usagi out to the ambulance on the stretcher. Setsuna and Hotaru went up to their rooms, telling Usagi that they hoped she'd get well soon. Usagi's friends followed her all the way to the hospital, where the doctor gave Usagi a cast for her leg, and told her that she would need to use crutches for eight weeks.

"Eight weeks!" Usagi moaned. "I can't use crutches for eight weeks! How am I supposed to fight evil— I mean the evils of school with crutches?"

"School doesn't require much walking. Just studying." And with that, the doctor left.

Rei rolled out a wheelchair. "Here. We'll help you get home." With help from the others, Usagi slowly eased herself down into the wheelchair.

"Thanks, guys. You really are good friends. Not like Haruka and Michiru. I'm gonna tell my dad about this!" Usagi ranted as the girls pushed her home.

"You do that, Usagi," Minako said. She rolled her eyes at the other girls.

By the time they got to Usagi's house, all of the girls were late, so they left Usagi with a quick goodbye. Usagi rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

Usagi's father's voice came ringing through the hallway. "I wonder who would be visiting at this time of—" The door opened, and Usagi's father looked down at her. "Usagi," he said in a quiet voice, "what happened?"

"Haruka was being a meanie-pants and pushed me down the stairs for no reason!" Usagi huffed.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure she had a perfectly good reason," said a familiar voice. Chibiusa suddenly appeared behind Usagi's father. "Usagi was probably just being her old annoying self again. Although I have to admit, even I wouldn't break her leg."

"She did it on purpose too!" Usagi wailed.

"I don't think Haruka's THAT mean-spirited…" Chibiusa began.

"Hush, Chibiusa," Usagi's father scolded. Chibiusa closed her mouth, and then stormed away angrily.

"Usagi, you just give me this young lady's phone number, and I'll handle this." Usagi's dad rolled Usagi into the house.

"Thanks, Daddy," Usagi said with a slightly evil grin on her face. Haruka's gonna get it now she thought to herself.

"Usagi! What happened! Did you get into another fight with this Haruka girl?" Usagi's mom came running from the kitchen, and started patting Usagi gingerly on the broken leg with the pink cast.

"Hey, Usagi you idiot! What happened?" Usagi's brother Shingo came skulking out of the living room, curious to see what was going on.

"So, Usagi's been in fights with this girl before?" Usagi's father asked.

"Yes of course." Usagi's mom put a hand to her head. "Haruka's the girl who always punches Usagi in the face."

"Really?" Usagi's father's temper was rising. "In that case, I'll make this phone call VERY personal." He turned to Usagi. "Now, will you give me her number?"

"Sure, Daddy." Usagi wrote down the number on her a piece of paper that her father had handed her. Usagi's dad took it, and then said, "I'll give her a call in the morning, to let her think about the consequences of what she's done. Just leave it to me, Usagi. Good night, everyone!" Usagi's dad folded the up the paper, put it into his pocket, and walked into his bedroom.

"I hope you're alright, dear." Usagi's mother patted her on the head.

"Don't worry. I think I'll be okay," Usagi said dramatically. Chibiusa pretended to barf behind Usagi's mother's back. Shingo saw and quickly nodded, smirking.

"You just rest, dear. Your father will have it all sorted out in the morning." Usagi's mother kissed her on the head, and then departed into her bedroom with Usagi's father.

"Say, Usagi," Shingo questioned. Usagi turned towards him. "You're not overreacting are you?"

"Of course not, Shingo. When have I ever overreacted?" Usagi laughed, and then rolled herself into her room. Shingo muttered, "More than you know," before turning his back on her and entering his own bedroom.

"What's going on with Usagi?" Luna asked, hopping onto Chibiusa's shoulder.

"I'll tell you in the morning." Chibiusa stretched, knocking Luna off her shoulder, and then yawned. She slowly walked towards the room that she and Usagi shared. Luna shook her head, and then walked off.


	2. Phone Call Scolding

Disclaimer:_ I am afraid that I do not own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own some of the hilarious situations that they get themselves into. Read and enjoy!_

_Oh yeah, and don't worry: there's plenty more to come!_

**The Sailor Senshi Rise Again:**

Chapter 2: Phone Call Scolding

Usagi's father rolled out of bed the next day, then pulled out Haruka's number from his pants pocket. "She's had enough time to think things through," he said. He walked over to the phone, dialed the number, and waited.

He had to wait awhile before someone picked up, and then he heard a groggy voice say, "Hello? Who's this?"

"This is Usagi Tsukino's father speaking. Is this Haruka Tenou speaking?"

"What? No. This is Michiru. Do you need Haruka for something?"

"Yes. I would like to talk to her about my daughter's _beating_ yesterday."

Michiru let out a long sigh. "Can't you call back later? It's 6:00 in the morning. She's still sleeping."

"No. I would like to speak to her now, please."

"Yes, very well. One moment." There was some rustling, and then Michiru's voice could be heard slightly even though the receiver was away from her mouth. "Haruka, Usagi's father wants you."

Usagi's father heard another voice say, "Oh God. What does he want?"

"It's about Usagi."

"What? Pushing her down the stairs? Really? Is she that pathetic?"

"Well, you DID break her leg."

"It's her own fault! She fell on it funny!"

"Just talk to him, Haruka."

"Fine, fine." Haruka's voice could now be clearly heard. "Why the heck are you calling so early, old man?"

"Watch your language, young lady!" Usagi's father scolded. He heard Michiru sigh in the background.

"I'll say whatever I want! You're not MY father!" Haruka said impatiently. "What do you want?"

Usagi's father huffed in exasperation. "I would like an apology from you concerning my daughter's _beating_ yesterday."

"WHAT!" Haruka shouted. Usagi's dad had to hold the phone away at arm's length. "THAT"S why you're calling? I didn't DO anything! I gave her a shove, sure, but she lost her footing, fell, and then fell on her own dumb butt!"

"Don't use that tone with me!" Usagi's dad said sternly. "Just apologize, and promise to never do it again.

"Hmmm… No." There was a click, then nothing.

"She hung up on me?" Usagi's dad whispered to himself indigently. He redialed, and then waited.

"Hello?" said an angry Haruka's voice.

"That was extremely rude to—" There was another click. "Again?" he whispered. He redialed. Before he could even talk, he heard the phone being slammed down, then nothing. He tried this several times before giving up. "I'll just have to visit her later with Usagi in tow. Maybe THEN she'll realize the error of her ways." Usagi's dad strode over to Usagi's room. "Usagi." He shook her awake. "We're going to Haruka's. Get ready."

Usagi groaned. "Daddy, can't we go later?" Usagi looked at her clock and groaned again. "How about in six hours? Then we can talk. It IS Spring Break after all." Usagi threw her head back under her covers, and then started to snore.

Chibiusa groaned. "Grandpa, why'd you have to wake me up too?"

"Just go back to bed," Usagi's dad grumbled. He departed saying under his breath, "The things I do for that girl. And what do I get in return? Nothing. Just perfect."


	3. The Somewhat Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: _I am afraid that I do not own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own some of the hilarious situations that they get themselves into. Read and enjoy!_

_Oh yeah, and don't worry: there's plenty more to come!_

**The Sailor Senshi Rise Again:**

Chapter 3: The Somewhat Calm Before the Storm

Six hours later, Usagi was just getting out of bed. She walked into the family room with her crutches, falling over once but picking herself right back up. "Hey. What's up?"

"Good, you're dressed. Let's go." Usagi's dad appeared out of nowhere, pushed Usagi into her wheelchair, and then ran out the front door.

"Good luck, honey," Usagi's mother shouted as they departed.

"She'll need it," Shingo muttered. Chibiusa giggled.

Usagi and her father arrived at the Mugen dorm a half hour later, with Usagi's dad slouched over, trying to catch his breath.

"Come on, Daddy," Usagi whined. "You're so out of shape! Let's get moving!"

"Who did all the running just now?" her father said, panting. Usagi ignored him. Her father rolled her into the dorm.

A couple floors up, Haruka was sitting on the edge of a window, glancing at people walking by. When she spotted Usagi and her father, she groaned. "Michiru, Hotaru. Usagi and her father are here!" She scratched her head. "Man, I should've known that he wouldn't give up that easily."

Michiru and Hotaru appeared by her side. "What do you want us to do?" Michiru asked gently.

Haruka stood up suddenly. "Just be ready, I guess." She strode over to the wall connecting their room to Setsuna's. She knocked loudly. "Hey! Setsuna! Do you know what's going on?"

Setsuna's voice sounded, slightly muffled by the wall. "Yes, I hear everything through this wall, you know." Haruka shook her head. "Do you want me to be back up?"

Haruka sighed. "I suppose so. Although I don't think we'll need much help against a broken-legged Usagi and her old man."

"That is her father, right? Not a new boyfriend?" Michiru asked sarcastically.

"No. Too old. Although, considering Mamoru, it isn't THAT far of a stretch." Haruka laughed.

"What should I do?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing," Michiru said, patting Hotaru on the head. "This is between us grown-ups."

"You're including Usagi in that?" Haruka snorted in disbelief.

"Ha, Ha."

Meanwhile, Usagi's father and the dorm attendant were fighting. "What do you mean, the elevator's broken?" Her father shouted. "That's against safety codes! I'm going to report this whole dorm!"

"Sir," the dorm attendant said in a measured voice. "We'll have it fixed by the end of Spring Break. Kindly use the stairs."

"What about my daughter? Can't you see she's incapacitated?" Usagi's dad shouted, pointing at Usagi.

"I'm sorry sir," the attendant said, although she did not sound all that sorry, "you'll have to find a way."

"Alright." He thought. "Usagi, you're just going to have to crawl up the stairs."

"What!" Usagi shouted. The dorm attendant smirked. "But I—"

"No buts," Usagi's dad said. "MOVE!"

Usagi, grumbling audibly, slowly crawled up the stairs, with no help from her father, who was carrying her wheelchair. When they made it to the top, Usagi was panting and lying on her side. Her dad picked her up, and dropped her none too gently into the wheelchair. He then knocked on the dorm door with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru's name on it. "Get out here, girls!" He shouted.

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru slowly walked out, as if preparing for death by firing squad. Haruka glanced at Usagi, and then said. "You're not gonna blame US for the condition she's in now, are you?"

"I will if you don't apologize!" Usagi's father shouted.

"It'll be easier, Haruka," Usagi said quietly, still recovering from the stairs. "Just say sorry."

Haruka glared at Usagi. "So you brought your Daddy over here instead of fighting your own battles. That's pathetic." She glanced up at her father. "I didn't know that her father fought all of his 'precious princess's' fights for her."

"She's been in quite enough fights with you from what I've heard," Usagi's dad said menacingly, slowly advancing on Haruka.

Haruka didn't back down. "Yeah? What've you heard?"

"Haruka, Usagi's right. Just apologize," Michiru said calmly.

"I got this, Michiru," Haruka said angrily. Michiru nodded.

Usagi's father was still advancing. "Let's see. Maybe that you've _punched_ my daughter unconscious on multiple occasions."

Haruka shrugged. "Only when she wouldn't shut up."

"Ah, I see. So instead of telling her to be quiet, you decided to be uncivilized, and just knocked her out cold?"

"Well, it's faster and easier," Haruka said. Michiru and Hotaru laughed. Haruka grinned over at them.

"'Faster'? 'Easier'?" Her father stopped inches from Haruka's face.

"Well, there are other reasons too…" Michiru began.

"Shut up," Usagi's father snapped. "This is between me and Haruka here."

Haruka glared at Usagi's father. "Don't tell Michiru to shut up, or else." She cracked her knuckles menacingly.

Usagi's father laughed. "So now you're going to fight ME? Well fine. How do you like THIS?" Usagi's father shoved Haruka down on the ground. She crashed to the ground, and grunted in pain. Michiru helped her up while Hotaru shouted at Usagi's father, "What's wrong with you?"

Setsuna came running into the hall. "What happened?" She looked down at Haruka. "Why are you on the ground?"

Haruka stood up and nodded to Michiru, who backed away. Then, Haruka turned to Setsuna. "Usagi's father decided to push me to the ground."

Setsuna looked at Usagi's father, slightly shocked. Usagi's father glared at her. "What? I'm just giving her the same punishment she gave to Usagi. Haven't you ever heard of 'an eye for an eye'?"

"This hardly seems 'an eye for an eye'. You're much older than Haruka." Setsuna patted Hotaru on the back, who looked ready to punch Usagi's father. She blinked, appearing to break away from a trance.

"Don't worry, Setsuna. I'm more than a match for him." Haruka jutted her chin over at Usagi's dad.

"Well, I believe that I've proven my point." Usagi's dad turned away toward the stairs. "I regret having to resort to violence, but I only did it because you refused to apologize."

"You've made this more dramatic than it had to be." Michiru put a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "You should probably just leave now."

"I will. Thank you for your time, ladies." Usagi's father ordered Usagi off of the wheelchair, and she started to yet again crawl down the stairs, groaning audibly. Usagi's father slowly descended the stairs with Usagi's wheelchair.

After a long silence, Michiru asked Haruka, "You okay?"

Haruka patted Michiru's hand, which was still on her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Michiru nodded and took her hand off Haruka's shoulder.

"Well…" Setsuna started. Everyone looked at her. "I'm going to go back to my room and… sew." She hurried off to her room, gently closing the door behind her.

Hotaru fidgeted. Then, she said, "I'm going to catch up with Usagi and her father, to see if I can go play with Chibiusa. Bye." Hotaru skipped down the stairs.

Michiru turned to Haruka. "I'm going to go paint in our art room. Tell me if you need anything." She turned and walked back into the room.


	4. The Fall

Disclaimer: _I am afraid that I do not own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own some of the hilarious situations that they get themselves into. Read and enjoy!_

_Oh yeah, and don't worry: there's plenty more to come!_

**The Sailor Senshi Rise Again:**

Chapter 4: The Fall

Haruka stood out in the hallway, thinking. _Hm _she thought to herself _my butt still hurts from that fall. I better go put ice on it._ She walked into the room and carefully walked into the kitchen. She took a step towards the fridge, then suddenly slipped and fell. _Stupid Hotaru and her toys_ Haruka thought as she fell. Her head slammed into the counter next to the fridge, causing her to gasp in pain. She fell to the ground, unconscious, with a loud clunk. Blood started to gush out of her cracked skull. She lay on the ground, bleeding, unaware of the world around her.

Michiru came running out to the kitchen. "Haruka," she called, "what was that—?" She turned the corner, saw Haruka, and gasped. "Haruka!" She screamed. She ran over to Haruka's side and held her up at eye level. "Haruka! Can you hear me?" Hearing no response, Michiru turned towards the connecting wall and started to scream, "Set—?"

Setsuna burst into the kitchen. "I can hear everything, remember? What was—?" Setsuna gasped, looking down at Haruka.

"Setsuna!" Michiru shouted, close to tears, "Call 911!"

"I'm on it." Setsuna pulled out her cell phone, dialed 911, and waited, glancing down at Haruka every so often.

"Yeah? Who's this? What's you emergency?" came a bored voice.

"Setsuna Meiou. My friend, Haruka Tenou's just slammed her head on the counter!"

"Yeah, like we don't hear THAT one every day. Call back when you have a real emergency, ma'am."

"WAIT!" Setsuna shouted. "This IS a real emergency! She's uh… bleeding profusely… and seems to have a cracked skull." Setsuna explained, trying to remain calm.

"How can that person think that this isn't a real emergency?" Michiru wailed, slowly rocking Haruka back and forth, trying to gently wake her.

"Was this self-inflicted, or caused by another person?" The receiver asked.

"What? Self-inflicted! Does that even matter? Just get an ambulance over here NOW!" Setsuna was beside herself with frustration and fury.

"Sure, ma'am," said the bored receiver voice. "Just tell us where."

Once Setsuna had told the receiver the address, she hung up, and then turned to Michiru. "They'll be here soon."

Michiru nodded. "Get me some ice in some plastic bags, and some paper towels."

Setsuna hastened to do so. She handed Michiru a couple bags of ice, and the whole roll of paper towels.

Michiru took the paper towels, and started to mop up the blood around Haruka's head. She then loosely wrapped some paper towels around her head, which immediately became soaked with blood. She put on another layer, then slowly inched one bag of ice under her head. She then placed one under Haruka's butt.

"Uh…" Setsuna looked at Michiru as if she had lost her mind.

"She needs some ice for her butt too," Michiru explained. "It's probably bruised from her fall."

"Right…" Setsuna scratched her head. "But isn't that kind of awkward…?"

"Never mind that now," Michiru said quickly. "Go get Hotaru; she needs to know what happened. I'll stay here with Haruka."

"Uh… yeah, yeah, sure." Setsuna ran out of the room, shaking her head.

Setsuna flew down the stairs. She ran out past the dorm attendant, who appeared to be sleeping. She burst out the front doors, and started to sprint in the direction of Usagi's house, knowing that Hotaru was going over there to play with Chibiusa. She found them quickly enough, Hotaru talking to Usagi while Usagi's dad pushed Usagi. "Hotaru!" Setsuna shouted.

Hotaru glanced over her shoulder, and then smiled. "Hi, Setsuna." She frowned, seeing the look of urgency on Setsuna's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Haruka," Setsuna said coming up to Hotaru's side, panting. "I heard a loud clunk from my room and ran over. Michiru was holding onto Haruka, whose head was COVERED in blood! I'm pretty sure that she must've slipped on something and hit her head on the counter. She's unconscious too!"

Hotaru paled. "Is she going to be OK?

Setsuna shook her head. "I don't know, but we have to hurry back. An ambulance is coming any second!"

Usagi seemed to make a decision. She turned to her dad and said, "Hey look, a birdie!"

"What are you talking about?" Usagi's father looked in the direction that she was pointing.

Usagi opened her communicator and whispered urgently, "Guys, get here NOW! We're near the Mugen dorm towards my house!"

Usagi's father looked back at Usagi. "Of course there's going to be birds in the sky, Usagi. What was that—?"

"Usagi, what's up?" Rei ran over to Usagi. Minako, Ami, and Makoto also came running up.

"That was fast," Usagi said, astonished. She turned to her dad. "Daddy, we're going over to Haruka's to make sure that she's OK. Why don't you go back home?"

Usagi's dad looked confused. "I don't know how you girls got here so fast but," he looked at their urgent faces. "I'll leave you to it. Be careful, Usagi." He waved and walked off.

"What's up, Usagi? What happened to Haruka?" Rei asked again, more urgently.

"We'll tell you on the way. Let's go!" Setsuna and Hotaru ran off.

The other girls started to run when Usagi wailed, "Wait! Who's going to push me?"

Makoto ran over and pushed so hard that Usagi almost fell out of her seat. "Let's go!" She shouted.


	5. Akward Questions and The Fall: Version 2

Disclaimer: _I am afraid that I do not own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own some of the hilarious situations that they get themselves into. Read and enjoy!_

_Oh yeah, and don't worry: there's plenty more to come!_

**The Sailor Senshi Rise Again:**

Chapter 5: Awkward Questions and The Fall: Version 2

The girls appeared in the dorm a few minutes later, with Makoto and Minako panting heavily.

"Why did we carry Usagi AND the wheelchair up the stairs again?" Minako panted, clutching her side.

"Faster," Makoto answered, also panting.

All of the girls ran into Haruka and Michiru's room. Running into the kitchen, they saw Michiru still cradling Haruka. Michiru looked both shocked and slightly annoyed. "What's with the huge crowd? What happened to just Hotaru?"

"Well, you didn't say 'just Hotaru.'" Setsuna laughed uneasily.

"Don't worry, Michiru," Ami assured her. "We're here to help."

Michiru sighed loudly. Then she said in an anguished voice, "I don't know what to do. These paper towels and ice don't seem to be helping!"

"Don't worry, Michiru," Makoto assured. Michiru looked up at her. "Haruka's tough. She beat me in a fight, remember? She's been in more battles than we can count. I mean come on, she's DIED! TWICE! This is nothing."

Michiru nodded, and then gave a small smile. "I guess you're right."

Just then, everyone heard sirens. Hotaru ran over to the window and saw the ambulance. "They're here! They're here!"

"Good, now she'll finally get some help. Although the person on the phone wasn't too helpful…" Setsuna trailed off, concerned.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure that Haruka gets help. My mom works at the hospital, and she's very capable," Ami said.

"I can understand the ice for her head, but why for her butt?" Minako asked, peering.

"She bruised her butt when Usagi's father pushed her to the ground," Michiru said matter-of-factly.

Everyone glared at Usagi, and Rei said, "So this is YOUR fault? Why does everything always come back to YOU?" She flicked Usagi on the head.

Usagi attempted to flick Rei back, but Rei simply walked out of her range. Usagi started to cry.

"Guys," Makoto said, "no fighting. Let's focus on helping Haruka. Blaming each other won't help her now."

"But who put the ice under… there?" Minako asked again.

"I did," Michiru said.

"Isn't that kinda awkward…?"

"Why does everyone ask that?" Michiru yelled in frustration.

Just then, two paramedics burst into the room carrying a stretcher. "Who's injured? Who needs help?" they asked, looking around frantically.

All of the Senshi just stared at them, unbelieving.

The paramedics pointed at Rei. "Does she need help?"

They all continued to stare. "No," Michiru said in a forced calm. "But why don't you keep guessing?"

"You," they said, pointing at Michiru. "You need help. We see blood all over you."

"No!" Hotaru shouted. "How about the one Michiru's holding? The person that's ACTUALLY bleeding!"

The paramedics were quiet for a moment. "Oh yeah," they said. "It could be her."

"Ya think?" Rei asked sarcastically.

The paramedics carefully slid Haruka onto the stretcher, keeping the paper towels around her head, and the ice under her head and butt. "Why is there ice under her butt?" One paramedic asked.

"Her butt was bruised," Usagi said.

"How…?"

"NEVERMIND!" Michiru shouted. Everyone looked at her. "Can we please just get Haruka to the hospital, NOW?"

"Of course, ma'am. Let's go."

Everyone ran out into the hall, and the paramedics started to descend with Haruka. One tripped, and sent Haruka flying down the stairs. She bounced and rolled down each step, finally landing with a dull clunk at the bottom. Michiru ran up to the paramedics and shoved them down the stairs. They fell in a similar pattern, only they groaned when they reached the bottom.

"Michiru!" The Senshi cried in exasperation. "Now it's gonna take even longer to get there!" Michiru said nothing, only glared down at the paramedics. Then, she suddenly pushed Usagi down the stairs. Usagi screamed as she fell, landing on top of the huge pileup at the bottom of the stairs. When everyone looked at her, Michiru said, "Come on. It's not like you guys didn't enjoy that. Besides, it was faster." Everyone laughed as they descended the stairs.

"That was MEAN!" Usagi pouted as the Senshi helped put her in her wheelchair.

"You better not go telling your dad on us. I am NOT going through all of this again!" Michiru screamed. Usagi remained silent.

Once the Senshi had helped the paramedics with Haruka, the woman at the counter spoke up. "Hey guys," she said. They all looked at her. "You're with the ambulance, right?"

"Yes ma'am," the paramedics said.

"Well, it just left," she said.

"WHAT?" They all screamed. "WHEN?"

"About five minutes ago," the woman replied. Then she put her headphones back on, and turned up the music so she couldn't hear them.

Everyone stared at one another for a moment, and then Michiru said, "We'll just have to run for it."

"The nearest hospital is 60 blocks away!" Ami shouted. She looked at Haruka who was already as pale as a ghost. "We'll never make it in time."

"We will if we run, NOW." Makoto rushed out the door. Everyone followed.


	6. Hospital Hardships

Disclaimer: _I am afraid that I do not own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own some of the hilarious situations that they get themselves into. Read and enjoy!_

_I also wanted to point something out (other than the fact that I haven't posted since the start of June… last year... heh heh…): I realize that 60 blocks to the nearest hospital is quite a distance away, and that a safe and efficient city (in other words, a REAL city) would have hospitals much closer than that. _

_However, I figured, since this situation is so out of control anyway, I might as well add even more trauma into their lives, since they so obviously need it ;)._

_Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_Oh yeah, and don't worry: there's plenty more to come!_

**The Sailor Senshi Rise Again:**

Chapter 6: Hospital Hardships

Everyone sprinted down the sidewalk, with the paramedics carrying Haruka, and Makoto pushing Usagi. All of them rotated jobs, but it was still backbreaking work, certainly not relieved by Usagi.

"Hurry up, you guys! Haruka's gonna die if we don't run faster." Quips like this usually earned her a smack on the head by whoever was pushing her. Haruka had still not awakened.

After awhile, they stopped to take a breather. Ami glanced at a street sign. "We've only gone twenty-five blocks," she exclaimed. Everyone groaned. "We have to keep going."

Everyone started up again, with the same rotations. Hotaru collapsed from exhaustion, forcing Setsuna to sling her over her back. Everyone was having similar fits of exhaustion, but they were always pressured on by Usagi, earning her more smacks on the head.

Eventually, everyone came to a stop yet again, panting and sweating. Ami looked at the street signs again. "We still have twenty more blocks to go!" Everyone groaned. Setsuna was attempting to revive Hotaru by fanning her, which appeared to be working only slightly. Hotaru's eyes began to flutter open.

"Wait!" Makoto shouted.

"Oh no," Rei panted. "When Makoto needs a break, we all know that means we're going down." Rei collapsed to the ground, tracing the cracks in the sidewalk with her finger.

"Not THAT kind of 'wait', Rei," Makoto said, shaking her head as if Rei were crazy. "I mean, 'wait a second'. Why don't we just call for an ambulance?"

Everyone looked at Makoto as if she had just solved the hardest problem in the world. Michiru pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. "911? We need an ambulance, NOW!"

"Please calmly tell us where you are, ma'am," the operator said calmly.

"Uh… There's a big building to the left, and a stop sign to the right…"

"Ma'am, you could be describing any street in Tokyo. Please be more specific."

"Uh… Uh…" Michiru dropped the phone and started to twitch. She was sweating, and her eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Ami caught the phone.

"Is she having a panic attack?" Minako asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Don't worry," Setsuna said casually. "Last week, Haruka got a paper cut, and Michiru started hyperventilating. I almost broke my leg like you, Usagi, when I was trying to walk up the stairs with armloads of groceries and almost fell that same day. Michiru just laughed." Hotaru stood up, swaying slightly. Setsuna offered her arm for support.

"So this only happens with Haruka?" Makoto asked. Setsuna nodded.

Ami snapped the cell phone shut. "Alright, everyone, an ambulance is on the way."

Everyone stared at Ami. "How did you know where we are?" Ami pointed to the street signs above their heads. "Oh."

Everyone waited on the sidewalk for the ambulance to arrive. Hotaru was pacing around, attempting to recover from her collapse from exhaustion. Michiru looked back and forth between her watch and Haruka's pale face, which was slowly getting paler. Minako and Usagi were playing patty-cake. Everyone else was exchanging Haruka back and forth on the stretcher.

The ambulance finally arrived five minutes later. Michiru ran up to the ambulance doors, flung them open, and ordered the paramedics to put Haruka inside.

"She's very demanding, isn't she?" One of the paramedics asked. Michiru slapped him in the face, and then hopped into the ambulance with Haruka.

Everyone else hopped into the back (the paramedics easing Usagi into the ambulance), then slammed the doors shut. "Drive, drive, drive!" They all shouted.

The ambulance sped off, and everyone set to work mopping up the blood from Haruka's head with the paper towels that Michiru had brought with her. Michiru put a fresh roll of paper towels around her head.

"What? No new ice for her butt?" Usagi muttered.

"Well, I didn't bring any— hey!" Michiru shouted. She attempted to punch Usagi, but was held back by Hotaru and Setsuna.

"We don't want any more injuries today, do we?" Setsuna said in a voice reserved for little children. Michiru sighed, and they let her go.

The rest of the ride went fairly smooth. The paramedics had pulled out a deck of cards ("For the really long ambulance rides."), which everyone played with. When Rei won one hand, she got so excited, that she slammed her hand down, right onto Haruka's head. Haruka didn't respond, but Setsuna and Hotaru had to hold back Michiru to prevent her from murdering Rei. Rei apologized profusely.

When they arrived at the hospital, everyone jumped out, and the paramedics slowly eased Usagi and Haruka out of the back. Then, they left the girls, saying that they were needed in another emergency, before sprinting away.

"I don't blame them," Setsuna said. "I would get out of here as soon as possible too. This situation is crazy!"

Michiru and Setsuna carried Haruka through the entrance, with everyone else following closely behind, Makoto pushing Usagi. They arrived at the front counter, where they saw an inattentive secretary, twirling her hair and chewing on some gum.

"Why do all of the counter people we talk to have to be like this?" Setsuna muttered to herself. She walked up to the woman and cleared her throat. She didn't look up. Setsuna then asked, "Excuse me. Miss?" The woman glanced up. "We need some help. For Haruka Tenou. Our unconscious friend here."

The woman looked at Haruka without much interest. Then, she asked in a bored voice, "What happened?"

Setsuna looked at her, and started to open her mouth to speak, but Hotaru was quicker. "Can you please just get her to a room, NOW? She's dying!"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Send her to room 137. I'll call for an attendant."

Makoto took the stretcher from Michiru as the secretary made the announcement. Michiru glared at her, but Makoto said calmly, "Look, Michiru, you need to rest. Someone you care for's just been gravely injured. You're tired. I'll make sure Setsuna and I get her to the room safely. Just relax. We have it under control." Michiru reluctantly nodded, tears starting (yet again). Makoto and Setsuna followed the attendant to the room.

Everyone began to follow, but the attendant asked, "Wait. We need to know what happened. We'll be able to better help her that way."

"Well," Usagi started, "It all began when she pushed me down the stairs…"

"Because you were being a pain in the BUTT!" Michiru shouted.

"She didn't have to break my LEG!" Usagi shouted back.

"YOU didn't have to be a crybaby and tell your dad! Then none of this would've happened in the first place!"

"Just shut up and let me tell the story!"

"No! YOU shut up and let ME tell the story!"

"Security!" The woman behind the counter called. Two huge security guards came out from a door behind the counter.

"What? Do you guys just stand behind the door, waiting for someone to call security?" Usagi mocked. Michiru slapped her. Usagi slapped her back. They got into a slapping fight, both screeching and cursing at each other.

The guards each grabbed both of their arms. Michiru and Usagi looked up at the security guards, and gulped.

"Actually," one of the security guards started, "we were enjoying a nice donut break. Which YOU TWO interrupted." He signaled to the other guard. They both roughly turned the girls around toward the entrance/exit. "I'm afraid that you'll have to leave."

"WHAT? NO!" Michiru shouted. The guard began to drag her away. "My… my friend is in there!" She turned to the girls. "Help me out here!"

The girls, desperate to be rid of Usagi and Michiru's fighting, shrugged, and then turned away. Michiru opened her mouth in disbelief, and then started screaming.

"Ma'am. We'll let you back in when you learn to control yourself." The security guard threw her out the door, then stood in front of it, watching Michiru pound on the glass, desperately trying to get in.

"Hey!" Usagi shouted, having also been thrown out by the other security guard. "She started it! Why am I out here?" The guard just shook his head.

Michiru pulled out her transformation stick, and then started to shout, "Neptune Planet Pow—"

Usagi clapped her hands over Michiru's mouth. At least, she attempted to. With Usagi in a wheelchair, all she accomplished was to send Michiru's transformation stick flying onto the road. A huge pick-up truck flew across the road, running right over it.

Michiru ran over to it, picked it up, and then ran back over to Usagi, who she punched in the face as hard as she could. "Why did you do that?" Michiru checked her transformation stick and sighed, seeing that it wasn't broken. "Do you know what you could have done?"

Usagi wiped the blood off of her face, tears welling up in her eyes. "You… you… MEANIE!" Usagi started sobbing.

"ENOUGH!" Michiru shouted. She pocketed her transformation stick, and then grabbed Usagi by the collar. "Again, WHY did you do that?"

Usagi wiped her eyes, and then started sobbing again, except this time, her words were audible. "You can't reveal your identity. Even if Haruka's in danger, which she isn't, because she's at the hospital. Haruka wouldn't want you to risk your identity for her."

Michiru slowly let go of Usagi. Then, she pulled out a paper towel and handed it to her friend, who took it and started to wipe off her face. "You're right. Thanks." Usagi held out the blood-covered paper towel to her. "That's okay," Michiru said. "You keep that." Usagi shrugged, and then pocketed it.


	7. Somebody Needs a Doctor

Disclaimer: _I am afraid that I do not own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own some of the hilarious situations that they get themselves into. Read and enjoy!_

_Alright! It's good to be back! Sorry about the long delay, but I'll hopefully be able to post more frequently now that my life isn't as hectic. This story is gonna get very complicated and even crazier than it is already, so hopefully, if everyone hasn't given up this story due to a lack of timely posts, they'll love what I have in store ;)._

_Oh yeah, and don't worry: there's plenty more to come!_

**The Sailor Senshi Rise Again:**

Chapter 7: Somebody Needs a Doctor… 

A few minutes passed, while Michiru sat on the sidewalk and Usagi sat in her wheelchair, both of them not speaking, too busy thinking and worrying about what was going on inside of the hospital. Then, Michiru suddenly stood up.

"What's up?" Usagi asked.

"We're getting into that room, whether they like it or not." Michiru walked over to Usagi, grabbed the handles of her wheelchair, and pushed. Michiru strode over to the side of the hospital, and peered at the brick wall.

"Uh… Whatcha doin'?" Usagi asked as if Michiru had lost her mind.

"I was thinking that we could sneak through a window to get into Haruka's room. I just need to figure out which one it is." Michiru cocked her head towards one of the windows, and then listened. She thought that she could hear Setsuna's voice coming from it. "I think it's this one," she declared.

"What if you're wrong, and it's someone else's room? How do we explain that?"

"Well, we'll deal with that if it comes to that. But I'm sure this is her room. I can hear Setsuna." Michiru eased the window open, and then peered inside. She saw and heard Setsuna explaining what had happened to a nurse, who looked back and forth from Setsuna to Haruka, who was now a deathly white. "Yes, that's them. Traitors. But at least they're getting Haruka some help." Michiru picked up Usagi, who started squirming.

"Hey, hey, whoa!" Usagi shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you in, now stop screaming," Michiru hissed. "Don't worry. I'll throw in your wheelchair after you get inside. Now get ready. One," Michiru heaved Usagi back, "two…"

"I'll get in another way. Please, Michiru…"

"Three!" Michiru flung Usagi through the open window. Usagi flew through the air, screaming, and then landed with a thump onto the floor right next to Haruka's bed.

Her wheelchair came flying through soon after, which landed with a crash right next to Usagi, who screamed and flinched. "Don't be such a big baby," Michiru said vaulting through the window. "Lucky this room's on the first floor." Michiru straitened up to find everyone staring at her. "Hey girls. What's up?"

There was a long silence, and then Setsuna spoke, "We should've known that you two would find some way to get in." She sighed and shook her head.

The nurse started to edge through the door. "Should I call security?"

"NO!" Michiru and Usagi both shouted. The nurse started to sprint to the door.

"No, no. It's fine. They're friends of Haruka's," Minako explained.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'll go get your doctor so we can begin the operation immediately." The nurse departed.

"What were you two thinking?" Rei asked, helping Usagi back into her wheelchair.

"Michiru REALLY wanted to get in," Usagi explained, slouching back into her chair. "But that's not important now. What's the situation with Haruka?"

"Well, she has a cracked skull…" Ami began.

Michiru snorted, "Like we didn't know that already."

"There's other stuff too. But basically, she's going to need about 50 stitches, and she's definitely going to need a blood transfusion. They said it was very close, but they're pretty sure that she'll make it."

Michiru sighed in relief, and then plopped onto a stool next to Haruka's bed. She took her hand in both of hers.

Haruka stirred. Everyone leaned in towards her, Michiru gripping her hand tightly. Her eyes opened, and she slowly glanced around, finally resting her eyes on Michiru. "Hey Michiru," she said weakly. "What's up?"

Michiru started sobbing. Haruka looked shocked, and then asked the room at random. "What? Was it something I said? What's going on? The last thing I remember is slamming my head on the counter, then, I'm here." She looked at Michiru again, and patted her hand. "It's okay, Michiru."

Everyone started to open their mouths to explain, when suddenly, the door to the room slammed open. Everyone turned their heads to see a big, bubbly man with a doctor's uniform on come bouncing into the room. He walked over to Haruka, and then asked, "Haruka Tenou, correct?"

"Yeah," Haruka said weakly. "Who are you?"

The man held out his hand, which Haruka eyed warily before shaking. "I'm Dr. Carmikel. I'll be your doctor for this operation."

"Operation?" Haruka's eyes widened. Then, she turned to Michiru, who had regained her composure. "What… what operation? What happened?"

"Well…" Michiru started.

"The nice young lady will tell you later, because right now, we need to begin this operation." Dr. Carmikel clapped his hands together. "Now, let's see let's see…" Dr. Carmikel picked up a needle, and then turned to Haruka. "Color preference? For the stitches?"

"Well…"

"Good! We'll go with blue." Dr. Carmikel searched through a drawer, and then extracted a bag of dark blue stitches. He threaded the needle with one of the stitches, and then walked over towards Haruka. He removed the first layer of paper towels, shook his head, and then started to inch the needle towards Haruka.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Haruka shouted, backing away from the needle. "Aren't you gonna knock me out or something first?"

"Yes, you really should," Ami said.

"Ami?" Makoto whispered. Ami turned towards her. Michiru was now attempting to soothe Haruka, who was starting to freak out. "You said that your mother works here, right?" Ami nodded. "Why don't you go get her?"

Ami considered this. "She's probably in the middle of something right now."

Makoto sighed. "Well, Haruka's a major priority right now. I mean, if we don't help her soon, she's going to die. And this doctor," she jerked her head towards Dr. Carmikel, who was now filling a syringe with a yellow liquid, "is not exactly trustworthy. I mean, YOU had to remind HIM, a doctor, to anesthetize Haruka."

Ami nodded. "You're right. Hang on, I'll go get her. Make sure Dr. Carmikel doesn't do anything to Haruka." She eyed the syringe warily. "Especially not with that syringe. Who knows what's in there."

Ami took off at a run with Michiru shouting after her, "Hey! Where are you going? I think we're going to need you!"

Ami ran through the hall, then up to the front desk. She asked the counter in general, "Excuse me. Do any of you know where my mother is? It's an emergency!"

A man looked up. Then, he smiled. "Hey! You're Mizuno's kid, aren't you?" Ami nodded tersely. "Yeah, hang on a sec." The man perused through a sheet of papers in a file cabinet next to his desk. Ami drummed her fingers on the desk nervously, glancing at the clock every so often. He finally extracted a paper, and then handed it to Ami. "Room 149. She's in the middle of surgery though. Can it wait…?" He looked up, and saw that Ami had already tore off in the direction of the room. He shook his head, then went back to work at his computer.

Ami banged through the door screaming, "Mom? MOM?"

Ami's mother looked up, scalpel in hand; looking as though she wanted very much to use it on her daughter. "Ami? What do you want? I'm in the middle of surgery," she hissed through her surgical mask.

Ami pulled at her mother's scrubs. "It's an emergency. Our friend Haruka hit her head on a counter; she's bleeding profusely, needs stitches, and has Dr. Carmikel as her doctor!"

Ami's mother paled. "I knew I should have fired that man long ago." She shoved her equipment into the person to her left's hands. "Rupert, take over for me. I have to go." She briskly walked out of the room, following Ami, with the assistant yelling, "But, Dr. Mizuno, I'm not trained to…"

Ami explained the situation quickly to her mother, her mother keeping quiet the whole time, nodding every so often. They entered the room, and absorbed the scene around them.

Setsuna was holding onto Hotaru, who was screaming, trying to get at Dr. Carmikel. Minako, Rei, and Usagi were holding onto Michiru, who was also screaming and lunging towards the inept doctor. Makoto was holding onto Dr. Carmikel himself, who appeared to be trying to inject Haruka with whatever was in the syringe. Haruka was weakly groaning, trying to defend herself with her hands.

Ami's mother ran over and took the syringe from Dr. Carmikel. Everyone in the room froze. She observed the liquid carefully, then, in a measured voice, said, "Dr. Carmikel, you do realize that you are attempting to inject our patient with a urine sample?"

Everyone yelled, "WHAT?" Dr. Carmikel laughed nervously, and then shrugged. "Accidents happen. Am I right girls?" Everyone glared at him.

"Dr. Carmikel," Ami's mother said in a serious tone, "you are relieved from your doctoring duties. Please leave… now." Dr. Carmikel slowly trudged out. He no longer had any bounce in his step. Ami's mother turned toward Haruka, who had lowered her hands. "Ami's already told me everything,"

She continued in a gentle voice, "I just want you to know, you're in very capable hands now. You don't have anything to worry about." Haruka sighed in relief. Ami's mother turned toward the girls. "Now, I'm going to perform the surgery. Only good friends and family are allowed in." No one budged.

"We're all very good friends with Haruka, Mom," Ami explained. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah. We're together through thick and thin," Makoto said.

"And we all know Haruka and Michiru are already like family," Usagi said. She started to hum 'Here Comes the Bride'. Michiru slapped her.

"And Hotaru here is like their adopted daughter," Setsuna said, patting Hotaru on the head. Hotaru smiled.

Ami's mother smiled. "Alright then. I'll begin immediately. Everyone please take a seat," she instructed, indicating the stools surrounding the bed. She filled a syringe with clear liquid, and then walked up to Haruka. "Don't worry," she said, seeing Haruka eyeing the syringe suspiciously, "this is definitely NOT a urine sample. Just leave it to me." Haruka nodded. Ami's mom injected Haruka with the liquid, and almost immediately, Haruka's eyelids began to flutter. Michiru grasped Haruka's hand again, and squeezed it. Haruka gave Michiru one last smile, then was totally out.

Ami's mother washed her hands (having already torn off her gloves from the last surgery and throwing them in the trashcan) and put on new gloves. She picked up a different needle from Dr. Carmikel's, and turned towards the girls. "Does anyone here know what Haruka's favorite color is?"

"Gold," Michiru said almost instantaneously.

Ami's mother nodded, and then pulled out some yellowish-gold stitches, which she threaded through the needle. "Everyone ready? There's going to be lots of blood."

Minako shook her head. "She's already lost so much. I doubt there'll be too much."

"You'd be surprised." Ami's mother removed the rest of the paper towels, and more blood than ever before started to gush out of Haruka's head. Minako sighed, and then dramatically fell off of her stool onto the floor, unconscious. Everyone rolled their eyes.


	8. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: _I am afraid that I do not own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own some of the hilarious situations that they get themselves into. Read and enjoy!_

_I know, I know, it's been a VERY long time! My goal, however is to update at least once a week, hopefully more. Hopefully, this will make up for the long delay, because this is a chapter that will set up most of the rest of the story, and it's… interesting…_

_By the way, some of the "workings" in a hospital are unknown to me, so, while some of the methods that go on in this story may not actually go on in a hospital, it's not really that important to the overall story._

_Oh yeah, and don't worry: there's plenty more to come!_

**The Sailor Senshi Rise Again:**

Chapter 8: Who Are You…?

Ami's mother set to work, threading the needle through the gash in Haruka's head. Everyone watched cautiously. Michiru was still holding onto Haruka's hand, and Setsuna was patting Hotaru on the back. It went on like this for about an hour, then, Ami's mother stood back and admired her work. "Ami," she instructed, "get me some bandages. We'll have to wrap this up for the bone to set properly." Ami ran over to the cabinet, rummaged through it for only a second, and then ran back over to her mother, with gold bandages that matched Haruka's hair exactly. Ami's mother quickly thanked Ami, and then set to work wrapping the bandage around Haruka's head. In a few minutes, she was finished. She walked over to the sink, threw away her gloves, placed the needle in the sink, and then washed her hands.

Michiru walked over to Ami's mother, and shook her hand. "Thank you so much," she whispered gratefully, tears starting in her eyes.

"No problem," Ami's mom said, patting Michiru's hand. "Now," she said, briskly walking back over to Haruka's bed, where Minako was stirring, "she's going to need a blood transfusion. Does anyone know what type she has?"

"B," Michiru said instantly. Everyone looked at her. "What?" Michiru asked defensively.

"How did you know that?" Rei asked.

"Haruka told me…" Michiru muttered.

Everyone stared at Michiru, who was intently keeping her gaze on the floor. Then, Ami's mother spoke up, "Even though you seem sure, I'll have to do a blood test, just to be safe." Ami's mother pulled out a cloth from the cabinet next to the bed then wiped some of the blood off Haruka's forehead. "Wait here, girls," she instructed. "I'll have to go sample this. It should only take a few minutes." With that, Ami's mother left the room.

"Why would Haruka tell you that?" Setsuna asked gently.

Michiru said nothing, only shrugged and continued to look at the floor.

This went on for a few minutes, everyone looking back and forth between Haruka and Michiru. Ami's mother eventually returned, and, looking straight at Michiru said, "You're right."

"Creeper…" Usagi joked. Everyone laughed. Setsuna patted Michiru on the back too, who eventually began to laugh, but had started to after everyone had stopped, causing her to fade out, but for everyone else to start laughing again.

"Anyway," Ami's mother began once everyone had stopped with their foolishness, "we need someone with her blood type, because the hospital is low."

"Really?" Ami asked in disbelief. "But I thought that the hospital had a constant supply."

"Unfortunately, we don't." Ami's mother looked at each girl in turn. "Does anyone here have her blood type? Or at least O?"

Everyone looked at each other, then, Makoto slowly raised her hand. "I have O," she declared.

Ami's mother nodded. "Good. Could we use your blood? Are you willing to donate?" Makoto nodded. "Alright, we just need a parent or guardian's permission, and we can get started."

"Uh…" Makoto looked at the ground. "My parents are…. well…"

"Mom," Ami said gently, "Makoto's parents died in a plane crash."

"Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that. Excuse me." Ami's mother patted Makoto's shoulder.

"That's okay." Makoto looked up and gave a small smile. "I live on my own, so I don't really have anyone responsible for me."

"Well… As long as you give permission, I suppose that will do." Ami's mother indicated the bed next to Haruka's. "Please get comfortable. I'd like to begin immediately. With all of the blood that's she's lost, it would be best if we gave her some right away."

"Of course." Makoto jumped into the bed. Everyone spread out the stools so that they encompassed both beds.

"What'd I miss?" Minako said in a woozy voice, still recovering from her fainting spell. She slowly eased herself up onto her stool. "Why was I on the floor?"

"We'll tell you later. Try not to pass out next time," Makoto said, laughing.

"Hopefully, nothing like this WILL happen again," Michiru said quietly. She took a seat next to Haruka and took her hand again.

Ami's mother set up the blood transfer machine, then inserted the tubes into Makoto's and Haruka's arms. "Do I have to go through all of the procedures, or have you given blood before?" she asked, still intently focused on setting up the machine.

"Yes, I've given," Makoto explained. "I gave some blood to a friend once."

"Alright then. Let's get started." Ami's mother turned the machine on, which immediately began pumping blood out of Makoto, who was now slowly getting paler. Meanwhile, the machine quickly treated the blood so the unconscious Haruka could receive it directly. It worked for only a few minutes, and then suddenly stopped humming. The room became eerily quiet. Then, Ami's mother said quietly, "Okay, we're done. Do you feel lightheaded at all?"

Makoto nodded. Her skin was much paler than it had been only a few minutes ago, and there were bags under her eyes. "Is Haruka gonna be okay?" She asked weakly.

"Yes. But she'll have to stay at the hospital for a week to rest. It was very close, but that donation really was a life-saver. Thank you." Ami's mother began to remove the tubes from Makoto's and Haruka's arms.

"Makoto," Michiru said quietly. Makoto turned toward her. "If Haruka was awake, I'm sure that she'd say 'thank you' as well."

Makoto smiled. "If she were awake, I'd tell her it was no problem."

Once Ami's mother had finished packing the machine away, she turned to Makoto and said, "You'll have to stay overnight, I'm afraid. You look too tired to stand, let alone walk home. Don't worry," she said quickly, seeing the look on Makoto's face, "the hospital's not that bad. I work all-nighters all the time. You just rest up here, and then we'll let you go home in the morning."

"Alright. I guess it won't be too—"

Haruka suddenly groaned. Everyone turned to face her, and Michiru squeezed her hand tightly. Haruka opened her eyes, looked around the room, and then asked, "What's going on? Where am I?"

Michiru answered. "You're in the hospital Haruka. You slammed your head on the counter and started bleeding profusely. It took us a while, but we eventually got you to the hospital. So don't worry, you'll be okay." Michiru patted Haruka's hand.

Haruka slowly pulled her hand away. Then, she asked, "Who are you? And why are you patting my hand?"

Everyone gasped. Michiru laughed nervously, and then said, "It's me, Michiru."

Haruka looked thoroughly confused. "I have no idea who you are."

Everyone stared. Then, Hotaru spoke up, "Haruka, this isn't funny. We thought that you were going to die. You would have if we hadn't gotten you to the hospital and if Makoto hadn't donated blood. This isn't the time for jokes."

Haruka looked annoyed as well as confused now. "I'm not joking. I don't know who you are," she pointed to Michiru, "or you," she pointed to Hotaru, "or this 'Makoto' person either. What's going on?"

Michiru began to twitch again. Her eyes bulged out of her head, and she began to sweat.

"Another panic attack?" Minako asked again, unconcerned. Setsuna nodded.

"You seem to have a lot of these," Rei observed.

"Only when my best friend doesn't remember who I am," Michiru said angrily, regaining control of herself.

"Yeah. And when you're lost. And when your 'best friend' gets a paper cut. And—" Usagi began.

"SHUT UP!" Michiru shouted, losing control. She attempted to punch Usagi in the face, but was held back by Minako, Rei, and Ami.

Setsuna turned to Ami's mother. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked as Hotaru questioned Haruka, who shook her head after every question.

Ami's mother nodded. "I believe so. Let me explain." She turned to face everyone. "Everyone! Please let me have your attention! I'm going to explain what's going on!" Everyone reluctantly turned to face her, though Ami, Rei, and Minako kept a firm grip on Michiru. "You see, traumatic head injuries can sometimes result in temporary amnesia."

"How long is 'temporary'?" Michiru asked, shaking off Ami, Rei and Minako.

"It depends. It could be only a few days, or it could be weeks."

"WHAT?" Michiru screamed. Everyone flinched. "What does it depend on?"

Ami's mother looked at Haruka, who still looked thoroughly confused. "It depends on events that are taking place right now. If we can determine how much memory she's lost, then we can try to replicate events that happened after that, to try and jog her memory. Most likely, the more powerful and vivid the memory is to Haruka, the more likely it is that she'll remember things sooner."

"Okay," Setsuna said, nodding. "How do we determine how far back this amnesia goes?"

"Well she doesn't know me, so it must be very far back, at least a year," Michiru said.

"Why don't we just ask her what the last thing she remembers is?" Hotaru asked. Everyone looked at her and Setsuna said, "That's brilliant, Hotaru! Let's do that."

Michiru turned toward Haruka, and said, "Haruka, I know you're confused right now, and have no idea what's going on, but could you please tell us what the last thing you remember is?"

Haruka looked at her suspiciously. Then, she closed her eyes, concentrating. "I think," she began slowly, "the last thing I remember is that I had just been in the middle of a race. I'd just had this weird vision, with someone talking to me, but I can't remember who it was or what is was about. I had just talked to this girl that I was racing against. Uh… Elsa Gray I think her name was."

Michiru gasped in recognition. "I know exactly when she lost her memory." Everyone looked at her.

"When?" Setsuna asked.

"The race against Elsa Gray. That was the race right before I met her." Michiru thought some more. "After the race, Elsa introduced me to her."

"Okay. So step one is to get Haruka to race against Elsa Gray," Rei instructed.

"She's not going to be able to walk for a few days, let alone race someone," Ami said.

"Okay, we'll do that later. What happened after that, Michiru?" Rei asked.

Michiru thought. "Well, I had this violin recital on a ship that she came to watch…"

"After only just meeting you? Wow." Usagi wolf-whistled.

"Not now Usagi," Rei said impatiently. "Then what happened, Michiru?" she asked gently, shaking her shoulder. Michiru tore her gaze away from Usagi, and continued.

"Well, we talked… about um… stuff…" Everyone raised their eyebrows, but Michiru shook her head. "Not THAT kind of stuff. You know… um…"

Ami seemed to realize something. "Hey, Mom? Do you think you could go get some juice for Makoto and Haruka? They probably need it from all of this blood loss."

Ami's mother nodded. "Of course." She briskly departed the room.

Ami quickly turned to Michiru. "Were you talking about Sailor Senshi stuff?"

Michiru nodded. "We talked about how it was our destiny, and how I'd already accepted the fact, but Haruka was still running away from her fate."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Destiny? Fate? This sounds like a little kid show's plotline."

Rei sighed. "Usagi, I mean it. Shut up."

Setsuna turned to Haruka. "Haruka, do you know who you truly are?"

Haruka looked puzzled, and then said, "I'm Haruka Tenou, a racecar driver. Actually, I have a race in four days!"

"Well you're going to be in the hospital for at least a week, so I wouldn't count on that," Ami's mother said, reappearing into the room with a jug of orange juice and two paper cups, which she set down on the counter in between the two beds.

"WHAT!" Haruka shouted. "But I can't miss this race. Or any race. Racing is my passion!"

"I'm sorry. But if you want to get better, you'll have to wait. You wouldn't be able to drive a racecar in this condition, so you're better off just taking a break. Think of it as a vacation," Ami's mother suggested as she began to pour some juice for Haruka.

Haruka took the cup from her, drank some, and made a face. "Why would I take a vacation from something that's my passion?"

Ami's mother appeared not to have heard her. Instead, she turned to face everyone else in the room. "I'm afraid that visiting hours are over." Everyone groaned. "I'm sorry, but you can come back and visit her first thing in the morning."

Everyone reluctantly stood up, then, wishing Haruka luck, slowly departed the room. Michiru crossed back over to Haruka's bed, looked her straight in the eyes, and said, "Don't worry, Haruka. We'll get your memory back, I promise."

Haruka looked at her strangely. "Yeah, I guess…"

Michiru looked down at the ground. Makoto spoke up. "Hey, Michiru," Michiru looked at her. "Don't worry! She'll be better in no time! I'll bet you that she'll be her old self again by tomorrow. I'll help remind her. Just leave it to me!" Michiru nodded and smiled. She looked at Haruka once more, and then departed.

Ami's mother refilled (or in Makoto's case, filled) both cups, and handed one each to Haruka and Makoto. "Well, I'll have to be going now. I have other patients that need my attention. Just call me if you two need anything."

"We will. Thank you, Dr. Mizuno," Makoto said, taking the cup and smiling. Ami's mother walked briskly through the door.

Makoto situated herself in the bed more comfortably. She turned to Haruka and said, "Well, looks like we're going to be here awhile. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Haruka eyed Makoto suspiciously. "You sound like you're trying to pick me up. Besides, I don't even know you, let alone trust you. Why should I?"

Makoto sighed. "Just curious. Plus, I want to help you get your memory back. Believe it or not, I am your friend, you just can't remember." When Haruka continued to look at her suspiciously, Makoto sighed again. "Look, I'll tell you about myself if you tell me about yourself. Deal?" Makoto held out her hand, which Haruka eyed for a moment before shaking. "Let's see… My name's Makoto Kino and I'm in high school. I love to cook and am really good at fighting. I've fought YOU actually."

Haruka looked stunned. "Well… Who won?"

"Uh… Let's just say that it was an even match," Makoto stuttered, looking away.

"Yeah right. I beat you easily, didn't I?"

"Hmpf. You sound like your old self already," Makoto muttered. Haruka laughed. "Now, a deal's a deal. Tell me about yourself. What do you remember?"

Haruka thought awhile. "Well… My name's Haruka Tenou and I'm in high school too. I'm good at most sports, but what I really love is racing." Haruka frowned. "I can't believe she won't let me race. I'm perfectly fine." And, before Makoto could protest, Haruka stood up. "See, nothing to…ugh…" Haruka started to tip forward. Makoto jumped out of her bed, and slowly eased Haruka back onto her bed. Before Haruka could thank her, Makoto turned very pale, ran over to her bed, and collapsed onto it. After a moment, Haruka thanked her, "Thanks. I guess I'm not fine yet. You okay?"

Makoto was taking slow, deep breaths. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine." She cleared her throat. "Anything else?"

Haruka shook her head. "Not that I can remember." She paused. "But you said you would help remind me, right? So what else do I need to remember?"

Makoto thought. "Well, you know that ice under your butt?"

Haruka shifted. "Yeah, what about it? Is this even relevant?"

"Yeah yeah. Michiru put it there."

Haruka looked confused. "What do you mean? Why?"

Makoto laughed. "Your butt was bruised, and Michiru's your 'special friend'."

Haruka looked at Makoto as if she were crazy. "What do you mean, my 'special friend'?"

Makoto looked embarrassed and said, "Never mind. Forget I even brought it up."

Haruka shook her head. "Well, I'm pretty beat. I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight…. Lita?"

"Makoto."

"Right. Goodnight Makoto." Haruka instantly fell asleep.

"This is gonna be a challenge," Makoto muttered to herself before falling into a deep sleep herself.


	9. More Injuries

Disclaimer: _I am afraid that I do not own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own some of the hilarious situations that they get themselves into. Read and enjoy!_

_Hello again! I figured because I haven't updated this story for a while, I should post longer chapters to make up for the wait. I don't know if anyone noticed, but my last chapter was around 1,000 words longer than my longest chapter before this break, and this chapter will be around 1,000 words longer than the previous one. I plan to make up for lost time!_

_Oh yeah, and don't worry: there's plenty more to come!_

**The Sailor Senshi Rise Again:**

Chapter 9: More Injuries

"Huh? Whuzzat?" Makoto slowly blinked her eyes to rid them of sleep. She turned toward Haruka, who had woken her. Haruka was violently moving around, twisting the covers around herself. But that was not what had awakened Makoto. It was Haruka shouting incomprehensible words, punching and kicking foes that weren't there.

"_Maybe Haruka's finally remembering something_," Makoto thought to herself. Feeling less lightheaded, she slowly stood up, and walked over to Haruka's bed. "Hey," Makoto said, gently shaking Haruka's shoulder, "Haruka. Wake up. I want to ask you someth—"

Before Makoto could finish her sentence, Haruka punched Makoto square on the nose, causing Makoto to fly back against the opposite wall, blood trailing along and splattering onto the floor. Makoto slammed against the wall with a groan, and slowly slid down, landing in a crumpled heap, unable to move.

Haruka opened her eyes, absorbed the scene, and said, "What happened? Why are you on the ground? Why are you bleeding? Did someone come in here and attack you? Where is he? I'll fight him!" Haruka tried sitting up, but was too restricted by her covers to move. "And he tied me up too, did he?" With that, Haruka ripped the covers apart, jumped up out of bed, and hurried over to Makoto. This simple action made her dizzy, however, causing her to sink down to the floor next to Makoto. Haruka weakly shook Makoto's shoulder. "Hey kid. What happened?"

Makoto slowly pushed herself up. She slowly wiped off the blood onto her shirt. "Well," she said weakly, staring at the blood-soaked rag that had once been her sleeve, "you were having a nightmare."

"I don't see how that caused this to happen," Haruka said, taking in the sight of Makoto's face.

"You were punching and kicking foes that weren't there, and I guess you thought I was an enemy, and you punched me in the face! You sent me flying across the room!"

Haruka stared disbelievingly for a few moments, and then looked at her hands. Her right definitely bore a trace of blood. Wiping it on her shirt, Haruka started, "Well, sorry kid—"

All of a sudden, the same nurse from before banged open the door and came running over to the two girls. "I heard a ruckus and came running! What happened?"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Who says 'ruckus' anymore? That's like a 50's word."

Makoto shook her head, causing some blood to go flying. "Shut up, Haruka."

Haruka looked as though she was going to punch Makoto yet again, but then, she burst out laughing. Makoto did as well.

The nurse looked back and forth between them. "You both must be delirious from all of this blood loss."

Makoto was still laughing. "Ha-ha! Probably!"

Haruka was also still laughing. "But I haven't lost any blood for a while!"

The nurse silently pointed to Haruka's bandaged head. Makoto looked over, and immediately stopped laughing. Haruka's bandages were soaked in blood. "_Probably from all the moving around she did. Plus the exertion of her running over to help me_," Makoto thought. Makoto shook Haruka's shoulder. "Haruka, the nurse is right! You're bandages are soaked!"

Haruka stopped laughing, and her eyes widened. Very slowly, Haruka wiped her hand on her bandages. She saw her hand covered in blood, and said, "Well, THAT'S probably not good." Her hand dropped to her side, and Haruka passed out.

Makoto turned to the nurse quickly. "Help me get Haruka back onto her bed." The nurse nodded, and together, the two half dragged half carried Haruka back to her bed.

"Don't let her head touch the pillow; we don't want that to soak as well," the nurse instructed. Makoto nodded, holding up Haruka's head. "I'll get the bandages. You just hang on and try not to pass out yourself." The nurse hurried over to the same cabinet as before, riffled through it for a few seconds, and produced the same golden bandages as before. He ran back over to Haruka, and slowly began to undo the bandages. "We don't want too many bandages wrapped around her head," the nurse said in response to Makoto's questioning look. "Too much pressure on the skull is not a good thing." The nurse discarded the blood-soaked rags into the trashcan, and then slowly began to wrap the new bandages around her head. Once the bandages were taped up, the nurse sighed. "She should be good for now. But make sure she doesn't exert herself too much from now on." He looked at Makoto, who was as white as her bed sheets. "You should get back to bed and rest. You look ready to fall."

Makoto nodded, and, with the nurse's assistance, slowly walked over to her bed, which she plopped down onto with a sigh.

The nurse looked at Makoto with concern. "Is your nose broken, or just badly bruised?"

Makoto tenderly moved her nose back and forth; it appeared to be fine. "Just bruised, I think."

The nurse looked relieved. "Good. That means all we have to do is pack it with some gauze." He riffled through the drawers again, and produced a thick, white material. He handed them to Makoto. "Just put them up your nose—" Makoto snorted, causing her to cringe as the pain in her nose peaked. "I know it sounds funny. But just do that, and you should be fine. Make sure you drink the orange juice as well."

Makoto nodded. "Okay."

"Just call me if you need anything, like more juice. Oh, and make sure Haruka drinks some too when she wakes up." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Makoto shouted. The nurse turned towards her. "What about Ami's mother? Dr. Mizuno?"

The nurse smiled. "I'm afraid that Dr. Mizuno has retired for the night. She said that she could really use a break after everything that's happened. Don't worry," the nurse said hastily as Makoto looked at the ground, "she doesn't mean that it was too much trouble. It just wore her out. She said she wanted to take care of you, but she was just too tired. Besides, I'm also a very good nurse. Just call for Nurse Jones if you need something." And with that, Nurse Jones exited the room.

Makoto picked up the pitcher, and was surprised to see her hand shaking with the effort it took to pick it up. "_Wonderful. I can't even pour myself a glass to drink without wearing myself out. It's a wonder Haruka did all that she did before passing out._" Makoto carefully poured herself a glass, than poured one for Haruka. She was nearly finished her cup when Haruka groaned.

"What happened?" Haruka groaned.

"You fainted. Nurse Jones patched you up." Makoto handed Haruka a glass of orange juice. "Just drink this, okay?"

Haruka downed the glass in one swig. "Can I have some more?"

"You've got two arms that aren't broken. Get it yourself." Makoto joked.

Haruka chuckled, and managed to pour herself some. Makoto pretended not to notice how much Haruka's hands were shaking. "You're pretty tough you know. Not many people stand up to me, let alone fight me. You seem like a good person to be friends with." Haruka took a sip.

"Ha ha. Yeah, I guess so." Makoto finished her cup and poured herself another. "What were you dreaming about, just out curiosity?"

Haruka seemed troubled. "Well, as you probably know, it was fighting." Makoto snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Well, it was about something strange." Makoto listened carefully. "I remember something about shaking the world." Haruka looked over at Makoto. "I know, you probably think I'm going crazy, right?"

"_Uranus World Shaking?_" Makoto thought. "_Maybe she IS getting her memory back_." "I don't think you're going crazy. I think you might be getting your memory back." When Haruka looked at her strangely, Makoto added, "Are you sure that it doesn't mean anything relevant to you?"

"No. Do you know what it means?"

"No… no. I think we should just go back to sleep. That'll help your memory. I bet you'll have remembered everything by tomorrow." Makoto put the gauze into her nostrils. She looked over and saw Haruka grinning at her. "What?" Makoto asked defensively.

"Nothing." Haruka turned to her side facing away from Makoto. "Goodnight, freak."

"What did you say?" Makoto asked menacingly. Haruka pretended to give a great, grumbling snore. Makoto laughed, then instantly fell asleep, still a little woozy from all of the night's events.

"HI!" a surprisingly loud voice boomed.

"What?" Haruka groaned, opening her eyes. Usagi blearily came into view. "Who're you?"

Usagi laughed. "I'm Usagi, remember?"

"No."

Makoto stirred in her bed. She sighed when she saw Usagi. "Usagi, what are you DOING here?" Makoto turned to look at the clock on the wall. "It's only 8:00 in the morning. Don't you usually sleep in till noon?"

"Ha-ha," Usagi scoffed. "Usually yes. But I came here early because I was concerned about dear Haruka here." Usagi pinched Haruka's cheek.

Haruka slapped Usagi hard in the face. "Don't touch me," she said idly.

Usagi fell off her wheelchair from the force of the slap. She began to sniff, and then burst out sobbing. "You MEANIE!" she shouted.

"Does she always do this?" Haruka asked Makoto.

"Usually. And it's usually brought on by you slapping her." Makoto shook her head. "Then you usually slap her again."

"I would but I can't reach her." Haruka started laughing.

"You guys are so MEAN! Makoto," Usagi whined, "you're just egging her on! Stop giving her false memories to make her torment me!"

Makoto started to laugh. "But they're NOT fake, Usagi."

Just then, all of the Senshi followed by Ami's mother rushed into the room. "There you are, Usagi!" Rei shouted, relieved. "We walked up to the front desk, asked if Haruka was available, then turned around and saw that you were GONE!" She shook her head. "Why are you always such an idiot?"

"Am not!" Usagi whined, as she stuck out her tongue at Rei. "You're just always mean to me!"

"Mean enough to help you back into you wheelchair?" Rei said smartly. Usagi said nothing as Rei helped back into her wheelchair.

Michiru walked over to Haruka. "Are you feeling better? Do you remember anything?"

Haruka shook her head. "But I think I might remember your names. "Michelle," she said, pointing to Michiru, "Mataru," she pointed to Hotaru, "Trista," she said, pointing to Setsuna, "Lita" she pointed to Makoto, "Mita," she pointed to Minako, "Yama," she pointed to Ami, "Sunny," she pointed to Rei, "and Serena," she said, finally pointing to Usagi.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, and then Michiru patted her shoulder. "Close enough."

Haruka looked annoyed at the pat, but tolerated it. "So if this… Serena is as late as you say she always is, why is she here early?" She looked over at Makoto. "That answer didn't seem truthful to me, let alone you. You looked like you didn't believe her for a second."

Makoto shook her head. "No, I didn't." She turned to Usagi. "What was the REAL reason, Usagi?"

Usagi started to speak, but was interrupted by Minako, "Well we all got together really early, and decided that we should come visit you. We couldn't sleep knowing that you and Haruka were injured. Well, Usagi could." She gave Usagi a sour look. Usagi cringed away. Minako laughed to take the sting out of it. "Just kidding, Usagi. Anyway, we all went over to her house, dragged her up onto her wheelchair, and came here."

Makoto nodded. "I see."

Hotaru snorted. Everyone looked at her. "What is it, Hotaru?" Setsuna asked.

"What's that there for? Did you forget how to blow your nose, Makoto?" Hotaru joked. Everyone laughed and Makoto blushed.

"No, no!" Makoto shouted, taking out the gauze now caked over with dried blood. "My nose was bleeding last night, so I used this gauze to soak up the blood. Gauze, not tissue."

"Why was your nose bleeding last night? You shouldn't be losing too much blood after that donation." Ami's mother closely observed the gauze now in the trashcan. "And this DOES look like a lot of blood."

Makoto laughed nervously. "I get nosebleeds really easily. A lot too, right, Ami?" Makoto asked, turning towards Ami.

"_I can't lie, especially in front of my mother,_" Ami thought. "I wouldn't really know, Makoto."

Makoto rolled her eyes but then looked Ami's mother straight in the eyes when the latter looked back over to her. "Fine. You don't have to tell me the real reason, but just make sure it doesn't happen again. Especially," Ami's mother looked at her clipboard, "since you're free to go."

"Really? I can leave?" Makoto said, getting up slowly from her bed.

"Yes. But just make sure you take it easy for a while, and drink constantly." Ami's mother turned to leave. But just as she got to the door, she stopped. "By the way, how was Nurse Jones? I'm sorry, but I was just so worn out from yesterday that I had to take a break. He's my most trusted nurse."

"He was fine, Dr. Mizuno," Makoto said truthfully.

"Good." Ami's mother walked out the door.

"So you feel well enough to stand?" Ami asked, supporting Makoto.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine Ami." Makoto said. She really did feel almost 100 percent.

"Forgive me, Haruka," Michiru said quietly. She pulled out a big, titanium hammer, and brought it down onto Haruka's head with tremendous force. Haruka loudly groaned.

"What the heck was THAT for, Michiru?" Everyone shouted.

Michiru dropped the hammer onto the bed. "I'm sorry, Haruka!" Michiru screamed, tears flowing down her face. "This was the only way I could think of to bring your memory back! Hitting your head hard lost your memory, I thought another hard hit could bring it back!"

"Why not just LISTEN to Ami's mother and try to jog her memory back by recreating past events? I thought THAT was the plan!" Rei shouted, furious.

"I've HAD IT with all of you!" Haruka shouted. She picked up the hammer, and brought it down onto the top of Michiru's head. Michiru groaned weakly, and collapsed, blood pouring down onto her face.

"This situation is totally out of control!" Setsuna shouted. She gently picked up Michiru, with some help from Hotaru, and placed her on Makoto's recently occupied bed.

"I swear, if Michiru loses her memory, I just give up!" Rei sighed in exasperation.

Just then, Ami's mother same running through the door. "I heard the commotion. What happened?" She looked down at the groaning Haruka and the unconscious Michiru. "Why is Haruka bleeding again, and why is the other girl unconscious?"

Everyone looked at each other. "It's… a long story," Ami said finally.

Ami's mother looked at each girl in turn, then, after a long pause said, "I expect a FULL explanation when I get home, Ami."

"Yes Mom," Ami said quietly as her mother briskly walked away.

"How do you LIVE with her, Ami?" Usagi asked. "She gave us the death glare."

"You get used to it," Ami said quickly. "Lucky she didn't notice this," she said pointing to the blood covered hammer.

"We'd better get rid of it," said Minako, throwing it out the window. A sound of a cat snarling in pain was heard.

"That's… one way to do it," Setsuna said, looking at Minako strangely.

"Uh… What happened?" Michiru groaned.

Before anyone could respond, Haruka shouted, "You hit me in the head with that stupid hammer, THAT'S what happened! So I hit YOU back!"

Tears started up in Michiru's eyes. "I was only trying—"

"Yeah, yeah. You were only trying to bring back my memory. I know," Haruka muttered, turning away.

There was an awkward silence, which was finally broken by Ami. "I should probably give you guys some new bandages." Ami went to work unwrapping Haruka's blood-soaked bandages, while Hotaru rifled through the drawer for new ones.

"Here you go, Ami," Hotaru said, handing over the bandages.

"Thanks, Hota— wait," Ami said, inspecting the bandages more closely. "Why are there blue ones here, too?"

"That's… my favorite color," Michiru said through gritted teeth.

"Ah. Okay. I'll wrap these for you in a few seconds. I gotta wrap Haruka's first, so she doesn't lose more blood than she already has." Ami meticulously wrapped the bandages around Haruka's head, which was still bleeding profusely. "There." Ami sat back and admired her work. "If anything else happens to you, we might even have to give you new stitches. So don't do anything—"

"I KNOW!" Haruka shouted. Everyone stared, unnerved. ""I know," Haruka said in a softer voice. "But… could you just help Michiru?"

Everyone gasped. "You… remember me?" Michiru asked, wide-eyed, all pain in her head forgotten.

Haruka nodded slowly. "Yeah. You were the one that was talking to me in my vision, weren't you?"

Everyone looked at Michiru, grinning. Michiru responded without embarrassment, "Yes. We were just TALKING," Michiru added, glaring at the other girls. Everyone started to giggle. "Do you remember what I said?"

Haruka closed her eyes, concentrating. "No… but… it was something… important." She looked at Michiru. "Can someone get her some bandages, NOW?"

"Typical Haruka," Makoto said, shaking her head. "Never says 'please' or 'thank you'." Everyone laughed, including Haruka.

"Yes of course," Ami said in a tone like her mother's when she was about to perform an operation. "Blue, right?" she asked, turning towards Michiru.

"Yes, Dr. Mizuno," Michiru said sarcastically. Everyone laughed and Ami blushed.

"She's just kiddin'," Makoto said, wrapping an arm around Ami's shoulders. "Although you'll be a great doctor someday, right guys?" Makoto asked the group at large. Everyone replied 'yes' so earnestly, Ami brightened in an instant.

"Alright. This'll only take a second," Ami said, starting to wrap the aquamarine bandages around Michiru's head, which was covered in blood but had actually stopped bleeding.

Once she was finished, Michiru muttered a quiet, "Thank you."

"No problem. Though you should probably get some rest. You're lucky it's not a concussion," Ami lectured.

"Yeah. That's a lesson we'll never forget," Makoto joked. "Never hit Haruka on the head with a hammer, or you'll get hit 10 times harder!"

"Hey! I'm not pathetic!" Michiru protested. "Her hit wasn't even that hard!"

"Fine. You want to get hit again?" Haruka asked threateningly, raising her fist.

"Really?" Ami asked in disbelief. "After all the trouble I went through to bandage both of your heads, you're going to get them bleeding again?"

"Just jokin', just jokin'," Haruka said calmly, lowering her hand to her head to feel how much damage had been done. Wincing, she added, "I don't think I could take much more."

After everyone had finished laughing, Setsuna added some sense to the conversation. "Do you think that you're well enough to go on the race track yet?"

Haruka considered this. "Other than the pain in my head, I feel fine." With the help of the other Senshi, Haruka slowly eased up out of her bed, everyone standing right next to her in case she started to fall. "See, I'm fine." Haruka started to walk with surprising strength towards the hospital door. She had her hand on the doorknob when she stopped suddenly. She then started to tip back over. Rei and Minako caught her and carried her back over to her bed, where she weakly said, "Guess I'm STILL not ready to leave yet."

Michiru slowly eased out of her bed, and came over to Haruka's. "That was still brave, what you did." She patted Haruka on the hand which the latter didn't seem to mind as much.

Usagi rolled her eyes and pantomimed throwing up in disgust. Everyone laughed. Michiru whipped around and looked at everyone, but they had stopped laughing and Usagi had ceased her show.

Just as Michiru was about to ask why they were laughing, Ami's mother walked in. Looking at the group she announced, "Visiting hours are over, everyone." Everyone groaned.

"What?" Hotaru complained. "We just got here! How long are hospitals open?"

"Visiting hours are at the discretion of the doctor taking care of the patient," Ami's mother explained. "I seem to notice that every time Haruka has visitors, she inevitably ends up getting injured in some way." She made a shoeing gesture with her hands. "Go on, go on. You can all visit her tomorrow when she recovers from today."

"But Mom," Ami complained, "school starts up again tomorrow. We won't be able to come until lat—"

"No buts," Ami's mother said briskly. "I don't want any of you to harm my patient. The more she rests, the quicker she'll recover and will be able to leave." She gained a gentler tone. "I'm sorry everyone. I know you want to visit, but the entire recovery will go by smoother if she's just left to herself for a while to rest."

"I'm fine! None of them could actually hurt me." Haruka said proudly. "Can't the patient decide when the visiting hours are, since she's the one being visited?"

"I'm afraid that decision is all up to me," Ami's mother said in a strict yet kind tone. She turned back to the other girls. "You girls will have to leave now. I promise that I will allow you to visit Haruka tomorrow."

The girls departed, but not before Michiru briefly grasped Haruka's hand. Haruka looked at her strangely for a moment before hesitantly squeezing her hand back. Michiru smiled, and then followed the rest of the girls out the door.


	10. Letters

Disclaimer: _I am afraid that I do not own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own some of the hilarious situations that they get themselves into. Read and enjoy!_

_Before we begin this next chapter, I wanted to clarify something that occurred in the last chapter. I realized after I posted the last chapter that my line separating the text (which indicates a time jump) did not appear for whatever reason, and so the time jump from night to the next morning was not very clear. Just so you know, the story should have read like this:_

"What did you say?" Makoto asked menacingly. Haruka pretended to give a great, grumbling snore. Makoto laughed, then instantly fell asleep, still a little woozy from all of the night's events.

"HI!" a surprisingly loud voice boomed.

_There you have it. I know that Makoto later says that it's eight in the morning, but I just wanted to clarify that there was a time jump there, and that Usagi didn't just pop out of nowhere in the middle of the night (which I guess would be possible in a humor fic but… meh). Anyway, I hope that you enjoy!_

_Oh yeah, and don't worry: there's plenty more to come!_

**The Sailor Senshi Rise Again:**

Chapter 10: Letters

"Hrn…" Usagi grumbled as her alarm clock began to buzz. She slowly reached out with her hand and hit the snooze alarm.

"Hey! Wake up, idiot!" Chibiusa's voice blared out of nowhere. Suddenly, Usagi felt a pillow hit her face.

Usagi slowly reached out for the pillow, snatched it out of Chibiusa's hands, and swung it as hard as she could with her eyes still shut. There was a crashing sound, and Usagi instantly opened her eyes, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Nice job, Usagi," Chibiusa said sarcastically. "You just knocked our alarm clock off the nightstand."

Indeed she had. Usagi looked down to see her bright pink alarm clock lying on the floor. When she reached over the side of her bed to pick it up, she saw that the glass front had broken, but that otherwise the clock remained intact. "Whatever," she grumbled, still half-asleep, as she dropped the clock back to the ground. "The clock still works. It just doesn't have a front anymore." And with that, she closed her eyes. Chibiusa picked up the pillow Usagi had dropped, and whacked her in the face again. "Will you stop hitting me?" Usagi shouted.

"You gotta get up for school, Usagi," Chibiusa explained slowly, as if explaining a difficult concept to a small child. "There's a reason your alarm clock went off."

Usagi gasped, remembering. Then, she grabbed any of her clothes in reach, and started to get dressed.

"It's so much harder getting dressed when you have a broken leg, thanks to Haru— oh!" she gasped, pausing.

"What? Why are you gaping like an idiot? More than usual I mean," Chibiusa asked.

"Haruka doesn't have to go to school today!" Usagi whined.

Chibiusa stared at Usagi in disbelief for a few seconds, and then said, "Usagi, I think you would rather go to school than have to sit in bed all day with an almost fatal head injury."

"No I wouldn't," Usagi continued to whine.

"Look, Usagi," Chibiusa started, "just get dressed and stop whining. It's," Chibiusa squinted at the clock which was harder to read with the jagged edges of broken glass jutting around the hands of the clock, "8:20. Homeroom starts in 10 minutes!"

"Ah!" Usagi screamed, continuing to dress at top speed. "Chibiusa, can you help me into my wheelchair?" she asked as she finished dressing.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Chibiusa rolled over Usagi's wheelchair and helped ease her down onto it. "Now let's go!"

Chibiusa raced out of the bedroom door. Both she and Usagi quickly said bye to Usagi's parents (still on the move), then quickly ran out the door, into the start of a brand new day.

The mother and daughter didn't encounter any of their friends on the way to school, but met up with all of them right outside the front entrance.

"See," Rei announced to everyone as they approached, "I told you guys that they would be late."

"Come now, Usagi," Setsuna said in a parenting tone, "can't you arrive to school on time at least ONCE?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not a baby," Usagi said as she and Chibiusa came to a stop.

"Then stop acting like one," Rei snapped back. She stuck her tongue out at Usagi.

"Just wait until I get out of this wheelchair," Usagi threatened. "Then you'll get it!" she stuck her tongue out at Rei.

"Uh huh," Rei agreed sarcastically. "Well, until then, just get to class, ya lazy bum." Rei raced through the glass doors leading into the school.

"Don't worry, Chibiusa," Ami said as she walked over towards Usagi. "I'll help Usagi get to her class since we have the same one for homeroom." She gripped the handles of Usagi's wheelchair and pushed her through the glass doors.

"Come on, Hotaru," Chibiusa said playfully. "Let's go to class." She and Hotaru raced through the glass doors, playfully pushing each other as they went.

"Well, see you guys later," Makoto said as she ran through the glass doors.

"Hey!" Minako yelled, running after her. "Wait for me!"

"Come on, Michiru," Setsuna said. "We should get to our homeroom as well. We can't be late, seeing as we're setting an example for Usagi." Michiru laughed and followed Setsuna through the glass doors.

"And this is the frying pan, used to fry foods like bacon and eggs," said the Home Economics teacher, Ms. Park, holding up a frying pan for the whole class to see.

"This class is sooo boring," Setsuna said in a voice not difficult to be heard by the teacher, who surprisingly, did not hear. Setsuna was busy scanning over a page about what to do if someone is choking in her book. "Tell me," she asked Michiru who sat right next to her, "WHY did we take this class?"

Michiru rolled her eyes. "So we didn't have to do any work. Besides," Michiru added, raising her voice so she could be heard over the din of talking that everyone in the class was contributing to, "you want to be better at sewing. Which we learn in this class." She went back to drawing on her paper that was supposed to be for notes.

"Well we haven't learned anything YET." Setsuna sighed and looked at her book. "Look at this, for example." Setsuna cleared her throat as if she was about to make an important speech, "'Here's what to do if someone's choking,'" Setsuna read from the torn up book. "'First, ask the person if they are choking. If they are unable to breathe or respond, then they are choking.'" Setsuna shook her head. "Well what do you know? I thought choking people COULD breathe."

Michiru laughed. "We should have told Usagi to take this class."

Setsuna snorted. "She'd probably fail this one too." They both laughed.

Michiru then took out some fancy paper from her art scrapbook, and began to pen something in careful cursive.

"What are you writing, just out of curiosity?" Setsuna asked, peeking over Michiru's shoulder to read what she was writing.

Michiru blocked Setsuna's view with her free hand. "Just something I feel like doing."

"Which is?" Setsuna asked, grinning and curious.

"Nothing that concerns you," Michiru responded calmly without looking at her.

"Are these the infamous notes that you and Haruka pass back and forth to each other during class?" Setsuna asked, still grinning.

Michiru looked up, shocked. Her face began to turn a light shade of scarlet. "W-what do you mean?"

Setsuna laughed. "You know. Those cute little notes that you girls pass each other under the table all the time." Michiru continued to appear flustered. "Don't worry," Setsuna added, anticipating Michiru's next question, "I've never actually SEEN what's written on them." She patted Michiru on the shoulder.

"Well… good." Michiru turned away, shielding Setsuna's view with her shoulder, still writing the note.

"Are you going to give them to Haruka at the hospital?" Setsuna asked all the mocking in her voice gone.

Michiru nodded. "I thought that they might help her with her memory."

Setsuna continued to watch Michiru for a long while. Then she shook her head. "Don't worry, Michiru—" she began.

"I know," Michiru sighed. "'Don't worry about Haruka.'"

"Well that… and I was going to tell you that you don't have to worry about me looking at your notes." Setsuna crossed her heart. "I promise, no matter how tempting it is, I will never look."

Michiru smiled. "Thanks."

Setsuna smiled. "And don't even get me started on how to HELP someone who's choking…"

The rest of the class went on without any further incident, although no one ever paid attention to Ms. Park. "Don't forget," she reminded her class as they left, "never touch a hot stovetop with your bare hands! Well, I had a student that…"

Setsuna sighed. "The way that woman goes on and on."

Michiru laughed. "Well, that was last period. You ready to leave?"

Setsuna nodded. "Yes. I wouldn't want to keep you from your 'dear Haruka.'" Setsuna laughed as Michiru blushed. "Do you have the notes?"

Michiru, still blushing, nodded. "Do you think they'll work?"

Setsuna nodded. "I'm certain."

The two girls arrived at the entrance of the school and waited for everyone else to show up. When they finally did, Michiru announced, "Let's go visit Haruka!"

During the trip, Usagi muttered to Minako (who's turn it was to push Usagi), "Why didn't we get a RIDE to the hospital? It took forever to get ANYWHERE running last time."

Michiru turned around to face Usagi, walking backwards. "What are you complaining about? YOU don't even have to walk!" She turned back around.

"Well, no," Usagi admitted. "But I suppose stopping to call for a taxi would take away precious moments you could be spending with Haruka, wouldn't it?"

Michiru stopped walking. Everyone else did too, looking nervously back and forth between the back of Michiru's head and Usagi. When she finally did turn around, Usagi shielded her face with her arms and Minako backed away, wanting to be as far as possible from Michiru's target. Michiru slowly walked up until she was right in front of Usagi and then crouched down so that her face was an inch from the other girl's, who was still shielding her face. Michiru idly smacked her arms out of the way, and squinted at her. Usagi started to hyperventilate. This went on for several minutes, no one wanting to break the tension and risk receiving the wrath of Michiru. Then, Michiru patted Usagi on the cheek and straightened up. Turning towards the street, she called out, "Taxi!" and one immediately appeared in front of the group of girls. While the girls all carefully climbed into the cab, Michiru turned towards Usagi. "What's the matter, Usagi? What did you THINK I was going to do?"

"Uh…" Usagi stuttered, still trying to recover from the panic she had just experienced.

"It's fine, Usagi," Michiru said calmly. "Rei!" she shouted into the cab, "could you come help me with Usagi?"

"S-sure…" Rei muttered as she anxiously crawled out of the cab. Along with Michiru, Rei helped lift Usagi from her wheelchair, and then slowly lowered her into the front seat of the taxi. They then folded the wheelchair and stuffed it into the trunk.

When the two Senshi crawled into the cab, they were off. Seeing that there were nine of them (not including the taxi driver), everyone was fairly squished.

"So… what's new with everyone?" Minako asked the group at large.

"Well… I received an A on a test," Ami said.

"We already know you're a nerd, Ami," Usagi joked.

Rei laughed. "You're just jealous because you couldn't get an A to save your life."

"Shut up, Rei!" Usagi yelled indignantly. Everyone laughed.

"Say, Usagi?" Michiru inquired after everyone had stopped. Usagi turned in her seat to look at her, still feeling nervous. "Did that SCARE you?" She smirked.

"Uh… YES… I mean… NO… I mean… WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" Usagi screamed.

Everyone looked at Michiru. "I think it DID," Hotaru said, slightly scared from everything that was happening between Usagi and Michiru.

Michiru leaned back against her seat and a satisfied look crept onto her face. "Good. I've taken enough of your stupidity."

Usagi started to cry. Everyone laughed except Ami, who was patting Usagi on the shoulder despite being the farthest from her.

After a 10 minute cab ride, Setsuna thanked the driver and paid her extra for, "Dealing with the children the whole way." The driver smiled, saying that it was no problem. Then she drove away, off to pick up her next customer.

"Let's go! Haruka's waiting." Michiru ran through the front doors.

"She says that like we forgot the whole reason we came here," Makoto muttered.

Michiru cleared her throat threateningly, which caused the girls to practically sprint through the doors, not wanting to be the next victim of Michiru's wrath.

After they signed in with the front desk, the group of girls walked into Haruka's room, anxious to see how their friend was doing.

Haruka was still lying in the same bed, reading a magazine about racing. She seemed to have recovered much of the color in her face. When everyone walked in, she glanced up, grinned slightly, and put her magazine down.

"How are you doing, Haruka?" Michiru asked, sitting beside her.

"Much better!" Haruka exclaimed. "It's been sooo boring around here without you guys." Haruka laughed. "The most exciting thing that happens around here is when the doctors come in to change my bandages." Haruka shook her head. "I never thought that I would actually trust you guys, let alone like you, but you guys are pretty…" She sighed, slightly embarrassed. "Pretty cool, I guess."

"Cool!" Hotaru shouted. Everyone looked at her. "So that means you remembered our names, right?"

There was a pause. Then Haruka began, "Michiru," she said, pointing to Michiru. Everyone applauded. "Yeah, yeah. I know, it's very impressive. Now let me finish. You're… Set-set-sauna?" She pointed at Setsuna with a questioning look.

"Well… close…" Setsuna said gently.

"And you're Hot-hot-taurus?" Haruka added, pointing to Hotaru.

"Well…" Hotaru began.

"That's enough for today," Michiru cut across. "We'll let you think about it until tomorrow. Anyway, here." Michiru handed Haruka the notes that she had written in class.

Haruka took them and looked through them. After a minute she asked, "What are these for?"

Michiru blushed and cleared her throat. "Well… They're to help you remember. Does it help?"

Haruka squinted at the notes. "Uh… kind of… Are they written about how you feel about something I should remember?"

Everyone except Setsuna (who already knew what the notes were about) grinned. Then, Usagi asked, "What ARE those notes about, Michiru?"

"Yeah," Hotaru added. "I wanna know what they're about too."

Setsuna patted Michiru on the shoulder. "It's nothing, really," she said.

"Are they written about how you feel about… Haruka?" Ami asked quietly, as if this could take away some of the drama that these words were destined to have on the group.

The effect was immediate. Michiru began to turn a fiery shade of crimson, and Usagi started to shout, "Love letters from Michiru!" She laughed. Then she began to sing, "Michiru and Haruka sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N—"

WHAM! Michiru smacked Usagi across the face so hard, she flew out of her wheelchair and skidded along the ground, coming to a halt against the opposite wall. She lay there, unconscious and bleeding from her nose, which had received the worst of the blow.

Everyone looked back and forth between Michiru and Usagi, too shocked and scared to say anything. After a while, Haruka spoke up, "Uh… is THAT what you meant by a 'special friend', Makoto?"

All eyes turned on Makoto. She gulped.

Michiru looked at her, her eyes blazing. "_What_," she began slowly as she advanced on Makoto, who was steadily backing up as everyone edged away from both girls nervously, "did you tell her?"

"Uh… heh heh… well…" Makoto had her back up against the wall that Usagi was lying next to.

"Answer the question, Kino!" Michiru shouted, grabbing onto Makoto by the collar.

"It was nothing, I swear!" Makoto squirmed in her grip. She turned toward Haruka. "Remember, I said to forget it! It wasn't a big deal. I just meant that you two were good friends, that's all."

Haruka considered this. "But you seemed embarrassed when you brought it up—"

"Just because I didn't want to explain the bond you two share as friends!" Makoto shouted anxiously. "I knew that Michiru would want to explain it, in her own way! Right, Michiru?" she added, looking nervously at Michiru, who looked ready to throttle her.

Michiru looked at Makoto for a long moment, and then let her go. "Yes, that's right, _Makoto_," she said, the name like poison.

Usagi began to stir. "Uh… what happened?" She looked at her friends, all staring down at her. "Why am I on the floor?"

"Just get back into your chair, Usagi," Rei snapped good-naturedly. She rolled her wheelchair over, and then helped Usagi climb back into it. Rei turned towards Ami. "Hey, Ami? Do you know where you keep gauze like the one Makoto used for her nose?"

Ami nodded. "Right here in this drawer. Hang on a sec." She rifled through it and produced thick, white gauze which she tore up into pieces and handed to Usagi. "First," she instructed, "you should wipe off your nose. Then you can put the gauze in."

Makoto, still shook up from her traumatic experience, walked over to a janitor's mop and bucket that had been left in the room. "I'll clean up the blood, okay?"

Ami nodded, busy watching Usagi to make sure that she put the gauze in correctly.

The girls had just barely finished getting rid of the evidence when Ami's mother came walking briskly in. "Hello girls," she said in a kind yet strict tone. "How are you doing?"

Everyone responded that they were doing well. "I'm glad to hear it." She turned towards Haruka. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," she said truthfully.

"No lightheadedness? No difficulty processing?"

"No."

"Can you remember anything?"

"Well… I remember Michiru's name," Haruka said, nodding her head towards Michiru.

"Good, good." Ami's mother nodded her head. She produced a flashlight and held it in front of Haruka. "How many flashlights am I holding in front of you?"

Haruka looked at Ami's mother strangely, expecting a trick question. "Uh… one?"

Ami's mother smiled and nodded. "Good. Now hold still, I'm going to make sure your eyes are functioning properly." She turned on the flashlight and aimed it into Haruka's left eye, twitched it some, then did the same with the right. "Very good," Ami's mother said, clicking the flashlight off. She walked over to the clipboard beside Haruka's bed and wrote some things down. Then, she walked to the end of Haruka's bed, and addressed the group at large. "Well, assuming that there will be no accidents today, I believe that Haruka will be ready to leave by tomorrow." Everyone cheered. Ami's mother turned towards Haruka. "You're very lucky. You seem to recover very quickly. Just don't overdo it for a week or two, get plenty of bed rest, and you should be fine." Ami's mother departed with a final goodbye, saying to call if they needed her.

"Wow! One more day, Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed warmly, squeezing her shoulder.

"Yeah! Good news." Haruka patted Michiru's hand somewhat awkwardly.

"Good thing she didn't see the gauze," Minako sighed, glancing over at Usagi. Turning to Ami, she asked, "By the way, Ami, what did you tell your mother about the whole incident with Haruka and Michiru?"

Ami laughed. "Oh yes, I forget to tell you all." Everyone looked expectantly at Ami. "You see, she was so worn out from work that day, she completely forgot about the whole incident, including questioning me. That's one advantage to having a mother who works too hard to really even bother to remember things." Ami's voice lowered. "Like coming home on time. Or saying hi to me when I get home…"

Makoto walked over to Ami and put an arm around her shoulders. "Believe me, Ami. I know what it's like to have parents that don't pay as much attention to you as they should."

Ami backed away, alarmed. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Makoto! I shouldn't be complaining about that when your parents are…"

Makoto sighed. "No, no. It's okay. I just meant that I know it's hard. Just know that you have a mother who loves you, even if she doesn't always mention it."

There was an awkward pause, finally broken by Ami, "Thank you, Makoto. That really did help."

Makoto smiled sadly. "You're welcome."

After another long pause, Hotaru turned to Haruka. "So, Haruka, do you remember anything else besides Michiru's name?"

Haruka thought for a while. Finally, she shook her head. "Nothing. Sorry. I wish I could, but it's just like there's this big wall preventing me from getting to it."

Hotaru sighed and looked down. Setsuna patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry," she said. "I feel certain that Haruka will remember everything by tomorrow." Hotaru smiled.

"You guys have been saying that forev— ow!" Usagi shouted as Rei smacked her on the back of the head.

"Yeah, kid. I'll try my best to remember, okay?" Haruka smiled at Hotaru, who nodded and smiled again.

After a few moments, Ami's mother came in to tell the group that visiting hours were over. Everyone groaned yet again. "I know. But remember, Haruka will be out of the hospital by tomorrow. You won't have to have visiting hours to see her then!"

"Hey hey hey," Haruka exclaimed, holding up her hands. "That doesn't mean you freaks can visit all hours! I don't want one of you to give me a heart attack at three in the morning while I'm sleeping!" Everyone laughed, including Haruka.

"Well, see you tomorrow then, Haruka," Minako said as everyone went for the door. Everyone else said similar goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Haruka," Michiru said, patting Haruka's hand. "I'll come extra early to see you off."

Haruka smiled. "Okay."

As everyone made their way through the door (Ami's mother having already departed), Haruka's voice stopped them. "Let's see here… ahem…" She began to recite the notes. "'My passion for you burns with the heat of 1,000 suns.'"

Everyone laughed and stopped. Michiru began to blush (yet again), and attempted to get everyone to keep moving.

But Haruka wasn't done yet. "'The depth of my devotion to you is far greater than the depth of any ocean.'" She looked up at Michiru with a look of complete innocence on her face. "These notes are very well written!" she exclaimed earnestly. "So… are they about me?"

Everyone was now laughing harder than ever. Some of the Senshi (every person except Setsuna and Hotaru, who understood their relationship far better than the Inner Senshi, and Usagi, who could not because of her wheelchair, and obviously not Michiru) even fell to the ground, shaking with laughter. Both from the meaning of the notes, and from Haruka's complete ignorance as to what they really meant.

Michiru started to kick the Senshi who were on the floor to get them to leave. Setsuna rolled Usagi out of the room, and Hotaru (reluctantly) followed suit. "Hey! I wanna know if they're about her too!" Usagi shouted with a snicker.

"Ah! Ow! Okay, Michiru, okay!" The rest of the Senshi slowly got to their feet and departed

Michiru looked over at Haruka, who still had a questioning look on her face. "So… are they?" She grinned.

Michiru looked at her for a long moment. Then, finally, she said, "When you remember everything, you'll know." She left.

"Hey! That didn't answer my question!" Haruka called out after her. "What strange people these supposed friends are," she muttered to herself. "_Especially that Michiru._" She grinned.


End file.
